When Words Arn't Enough
by crazyangel800
Summary: Eric goese on a date with a beautiful women, Jacks likes her but what will happen if he never has the chance to tell him he is sorry. Please R


This story takes place 3 years after the  
  
series finalle. Cory and  
  
Topanga have 2 girls. Allie who is 5, and Tori who is  
  
10.  
  
Racheal went back to her ex-boyfriend in Texas.  
  
Eric, Jack, and Shawn moved into an apartment 1 block  
  
away from  
  
the Matthews home in Philladelphia, while Angela has  
  
met someone  
  
in Europe and has planned to stay with him.Finally  
  
Feeny had bid  
  
farwell and retired to Wyomming.  
  
Shawn and Jack were sitting in their living room  
  
watching  
  
cartoons. While Eric was getting ready for a date at  
  
7:00pm.  
  
2 minutes before 7:00 the there was a knock on the  
  
door. Shawn and  
  
Jack looked at eachother waiting for one of them to get  
  
up and  
  
answer it but no one wanted to get up. After a minute  
  
Eric came  
  
running out of the bedroom. "Well you could of  
  
answered the door  
  
guys." Eric said sarcasticly. Eric opened the door and  
  
in walked a  
  
skiny blonde girl she was weaing a black silk dress. "Hi  
  
Mellissa."  
  
Eric said as he leaned in for a kiss. "Hello, iam so glade  
  
to see you  
  
again. Mellissa said fondly. "Um i want you too met  
  
my friends,  
  
this is Shawn and Jack. She looked at Shawn and Jack  
  
who were  
  
suddenly sitting up and Jack was staring with a daze at  
  
Mellissa. She  
  
shook  
  
both of their hands. "Nice to met you." Jack said  
  
looking into her  
  
big blue eyes. "Come on we have dinner resivations in  
  
15 minutes."  
  
Eric said looking at his watch. "Well it was nice  
  
metting you." she  
  
said looking mostly at Jack. Shawn and jack both said  
  
it was nice to  
  
met her too. Seconds latter Mellissa and Eric were  
  
gone.  
  
Shawn got up to get a soda. Jack just keep starring  
  
at the door.  
  
"Hey man  
  
you want a soda.?" Shawn asked as he opened the  
  
refriderator door.  
  
"Okay." Jack said sounding like he hasen't really  
  
heard anything  
  
Shawn  
  
said and didn't know what he was saying okay to.  
  
"Jack!" Shawn  
  
yelled trying to get his attention. "What?" Jack said  
  
looking  
  
confused. "I know whats going on here." Shawn said.  
  
"What?  
  
nothing is going on i just.........i was thinking." Jack  
  
said looking at Shawn. "Yea you were thinking about  
  
Mellissa, I  
  
saw the way you looked at her. A fly could flown into  
  
your mouth  
  
and you wouldn't of noticed. Jack got up and walked  
  
over too the  
  
kitchen. "Well even if i did and i dont then i couldnt do  
  
anything with  
  
her she is my best friends girlfriend i could never do  
  
that to him."  
  
Jack told Shawn. "Well she was kind of cute though,  
  
with her long  
  
blonde hair and big blue eyes." Shawn said trying to  
  
get Jack to  
  
confess to liking Mellissa. "I really dont have fellings  
  
for her......  
  
so yea she is cute she has a great body....." Jack got cut  
  
of by Shawn.  
  
"I knew it you like her just tell me i wont tell Eric.  
  
"Fine, fine  
  
i have fellings for her, but you don't think that Eric  
  
knew?" Jack  
  
asked concerned. "I dont think so he was mostly  
  
looking at his watch  
  
or starring off into space." Shawn told Jack  
  
reasurringly. "Okay i  
  
hope not. Well iam going to go to bed." "Okay good  
  
night." Jack  
  
went up to his room and Shaw settled back on the  
  
couch. Around  
  
11:00 Eric walked in. "Hey, how was your date?"  
  
Shawn asked. "It  
  
was amazing she is so cute and funny. I think i am  
  
really serious  
  
about her." Eric said with a smile on his face. "Iam  
  
happy for you  
  
she seems really nice. Shawn said happy for his friend.  
  
Eric and  
  
Shawn went to bed.  
  
The next morning Eric was already up eating a  
  
bowl of cereal.  
  
"Good morning." Eric said putting his bowl in the sink.  
  
"Good  
  
morning, so how was your date? Jack asked. Eric told  
  
him how he  
  
was really serious about her and how much fun they  
  
had. "I invited  
  
her over for dinner tonight." Eric said. "Great." Jack  
  
said trying to  
  
sound like he was happy. "O and i have more good  
  
news, Mellissa  
  
got me a job working at a coffee house. " Eric said  
  
enthusiatically.  
  
"Thats great! When do you start.?" Jack asked.  
  
"Today i have to be  
  
there in an hour so i have to get going. I will see you  
  
latter on. Eric  
  
said grabbing a coat and running out the door.  
  
Chapter 2 coming please review. Sorry if it was long 


End file.
